<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мерзость by RossomahaaR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468834">Мерзость</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR'>RossomahaaR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK Watchmen 2018 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Before Watchmen (Comics), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Self-Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:19:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Боль ничего не значит — больно всегда. Боль напоминает, что ты ещё жив. Нельзя показывать слабость. Никогда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FK Watchmen 2018 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мерзость</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды Watchmen, 5 лвл<br/>http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5595441</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уолтер садится за стол. Колченогий табурет как всегда начинает шататься, и приходится тянуться носками до пола, чтобы не опрокинуться. </p><p>Уши болят и как будто пульсируют — Джим из квартиры напротив опять «помогал вырасти». Каждый раз Уолтеру кажется, что следующей экзекуции его многострадальные уши не выдержат и просто оторвутся. А он так и останется мелким задохликом, неспособным дать сдачи. Ещё и безухим. </p><p>Мать недовольно ворчит, возясь у плиты. Она всегда ворчит — ругается тихонько, вполголоса. Наверно, опять клянёт папу. Уолтер не может осуждать его за то, что он их бросил — если мать всегда была такой, отцу наверняка очень тяжело приходилось. </p><p>От сковороды тянет прогорклым маслом и ещё чем-то странным, неприятным. Уолтер терпеливо ждёт, когда мать разложит еду по тарелкам, старается стать как можно незаметнее. Вчера он покачнулся на табурете, ножки стукнули об пол и мать очень разозлилась, кинула в него стаканом. Уолтер успел припасть к столешнице, и стакан разбился об стену, брызнул во все стороны осколками. Уолтеру немного оцарапало шею, но это ничего. Страшнее было смотреть на плачущую мать, сметавшую осколки в совок. </p><p>Уолтер сглатывает и ёжится, прогоняя воспоминание. Наверно, мама вчера расстроилась, потому что очередной дядька ушёл от неё. Для Уолтера они все одинаковые — большие, с громкими прокуренными голосами и пахнущие спиртным. Разве что некоторые носят костюмы поприличнее и даже галстуки, но тоже исчезают — через пару дней или через неделю.</p><p>Мать разворачивается, ставит тарелки на стол, и Уолтер не может удержаться от вскрика — её халат насквозь пропитан красным, льнёт к телу, а в тарелках… </p><p>— Что вылупился? — мать садится за стол и берёт нож и вилку. — Моё ж ты уёбище, — вздыхает она устало, — жри, что дают.</p><p>Уолтер оцепенело смотрит в тарелку на отрезанную грудь, и коричневая ареола со сморщенным соском в центре кажется уродским глазом. Голова начинает кружиться — от вида и запаха подгорелого мяса. Мать отрезает кусок от своей порции — волдыри ожогов лопаются под ножом.</p><p>— Прекрасно, — сквозь зубы цедит она, — я буквально от себя лучший кусок отрываю, чтоб тебя накормить, а ты морду воротишь. Если ты сейчас же не начнёшь есть, я вобью тебе в глотку эт…</p><p>Роршах просыпается. Маска льнёт к проступившей на лбу холодной испарине. </p><p>Арчи неловко дёргается, заходя на посадку. </p><p>— А, чёрт, — шипит Ночная Сова II, одной рукой поворачивая штурвал, а другой оттягивает капюшон и начинает чесать ухо.</p><p>— Всё в порядке? — Роршаху кажется, что после кошмара голос звучит как-то глуше обычного. </p><p>— Да, всё нормально, — бодро отвечает Дэниэл и привычно мягко сажает соволёт. — Ну надо же… </p><p>Роршах поднимается со своего места и подходит к нему ближе. Дэниэл разглядывает выковырянного из уха жучка — чёрного, с длинными усами.</p><p>— Как он туда попал-то? — Дэниэл щелчком отправляет жучка в полёт и чихает. — Прости, кажется, немного приболел, — из ноздрей его сыплются крохотные белые личинки, судорожно сжимающиеся в попытке зацепиться за что-нибудь.</p><p>Роршах до боли стискивает пальцами кромку пульта управления:</p><p>— Приболел? — выходит хрипло. </p><p>— Да, — Дэниэл как будто не замечает ничего необычного. — Может, сквозняк, не знаю.</p><p>Он говорит, а изо рта выползает длинная жирная многоножка, лаково блестящая в зажжённом верхнем свете. Перебирает рыжими лапками по его подбородку, начинает спускаться вниз по шее и всё тянется, тянется. Дэниэл отплёвывается и неторопливо начинает отключать систему Арчи. И Роршах не выдерживает.</p><p>Он хватает Дэниэла за плечо и разворачивает к себе, срывает с него гогглы и видит пустой белёсый взгляд и маленьких красных червячков, копошащихся в уголках глаз и под веками.</p><p>— Что-то не так? — Дэниэл не моргая смотрит на него мёртвыми глазами, подёрнутыми мутной плёнкой. </p><p>Роршах не знает, что ответить. Он отпускает его плечо, но прежде, чем успевает сделать шаг назад, Ночная Сова снова чихает. И целое облако рыжих жуков вылетает из его рта и ноздрей, мгновенно забирается под шарф, за ворот рубашки и край маски. Роршах нелепо взмахивает руками, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя копошащееся полчище…</p><p>И просыпается. От собственного вскрика. </p><p>Роршах смотрит в тёмный потолок и хмурится. «Кричал во сне — слабость. Нельзя». </p><p>Он поднимается с узкой скрипучей койки и зажигает свет. Достаёт бутылёк спирта из аптечки, немного ваты, зажигалку (полезная штука, даже если не куришь) и коробку швейных принадлежностей. Расставляет всё на раковине перед грязным мутным зеркалом. Дезинфицирует руки. Смачивает иглу спиртом, потом прокаливает над зажигалкой. Нитку тоже вымачивает в нём, вдевает в иглу. Капает спирт на ватку и тщательно протирает губы и область возле рта. </p><p>Игла больно впивается в нижнюю губу, но Роршах не останавливается, проталкивает её дальше и придерживает верхнюю, чтобы удобнее было сделать прокол. Боль ничего не значит — больно всегда. Боль напоминает, что ты ещё жив. Нельзя показывать слабость. Никогда. Даже если думаешь, что один. Квартирная хозяйка наверняка опять подслушивала. «Что, нечистая совесть спать не даёт, мистер Ковач?» </p><p>Роршах не думал, что губы такие плотные — тонкая иголка проходит с трудом. Вдобавок они подёргиваются, из-за чего стежки выходят неровными. Приходится поминутно стирать набегающую кровь и это тоже затягивает процесс. </p><p>Дэниэл, конечно, будет выпытывать, отчего он замолчал, но с ним коммуникацию можно поддерживать письменно — карандаш и записная книжка всегда в кармане. Надо будет поработать над условными знаками, когда нет возможности записывать. С едой тоже возникнут трудности, но можно питаться бульоном через трубочку. И больше никаких перекусов в обществе Дэниэла — он расстроится, если увидит швы. </p><p>Роршах делает последний стежок и обрывает нитку. Рот болит, но это пройдёт. Давно следовало так поступить. Всё равно ему не с кем говорить. Роршах на пробу шевелит губами, и нитки впиваются, режут. В проколах снова появляется кровь — маленькие блестящие бисеринки. Ничего, зарубцуется и будет легче. </p><p>Он убирает всё по своим местам, выбрасывает окровавленную вату, гасит свет и ложится в постель, но как только голова касается подушки…</p><p>…Роршах просыпается.</p><p>Он ощупывает губы и не находит ниток. Только щетина колется. За окном вовсю светит солнце, сигналят машины, орут соседские дети. Роршах садится на сбившейся пропотевшей простыне и морщится — голова раскалывается. Он не может сказать наверняка, проснулся ли или же это очередной виток кошмара. Он давно не видел снов, так с чего теперь столько и враз? </p><p>Роршах идёт в ванную, поворачивает вентиль и ожидает, что в раковину хлынет густая кровь или какие-нибудь слизняки, но нет — просто вода с хлопьями ржавчины, как обычно. Он быстро умывается, надевает заношенный дневной костюм и идёт перекусить в «Ганга Динер». По дороге вспоминает, что вчера Дэниэл купил хот-доги у нового торговца. Уж не с этим ли связаны бредовые сновидения? Чёрт знает, что в стряпне могло быть намешано. Версия бредовая, но не стоит сбрасывать её со счетов. Не будет лишним напустить на торговца какую-нибудь проверку. </p><p>Но это подождёт. Сперва надо проверить, как там Дэниэл.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>